Challenge: between gods and wizards
by Head of Slytherin House
Summary: translate the original challenge into English. Summary of the challenge: during a monster attack a young demigod finds out his stepbrother is a wizard, he didn't know it exists! Very bad summary, I know.


This is an English translation of the challenge I made, it was taken with google translator so please understand if there is any error, since I don't know English.

I have another challenge, if someone likes this one, read the other one.

Challenge

This is a challenge from Harry Potter and Percy Jackson, for whoever wants to take it.

I decided to rewrite the challenge, I realized that some parts are a bit ridiculous, but the basic idea remains.

Title: Between gods and magicians.

Summary: During a monster attack, a young demigod finds out that his stepbrother is a wizard, he didn't even know they existed.

What will they think of each other?

How do they react to knowing their respective worlds?

And most importantly, which of the two is the strongest?

Required:

The protagonist must be a magician without divine blood (he is not the son, nor the legacy of any god)

He must go to Hogwarts first and then begin to relate to the demigods.

He must have a good relationship with his stepbrother.

You must have a strong sense of morals, but you also should not have problems using dark magic. But don't be ridiculous like being willing to use the three unforgivables.

The character must be an OC, just like his stepbrother, while the normal story of the Harry Potter books develops normally. Not for being the protagonist of the story should be the center of the world.

At some point you must get a piece of the philosopher's stone, it will serve as your version of ambrosia that you can take as many times as you want (unlike the demigods), in addition to the plus of not getting old.

That is an animagus, will serve as a way to spy on others, its animated form I leave it to your choice. Besides, the gods have sacred animals for them and if their animated form is one of those, I wonder how that would affect the gods and demigods (remember that Percy can understand horses).

THAT USE MAGIC! Another thing that bothers me, every time I see a fic crossover like this, when the protagonist arrives at the camp it seems that he had forgotten how to use magic and that suddenly I could change a habit of years of using a wand to use a sword . Therefore it is forbidden to fight with anything other than magic, they can put him / her in situations where he / she is forced not to use it, but that are few.

Epic speech: (During the end of the year banquet at Hogwarts, when Dumbledore changes the house points at the last minute) "! This is ridiculous, if you are going to put last-minute points to Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin, what did they do nothing that is not worth a reward? This is nothing more than an act of favoritism? " (In this way something is fixed that more than one seemed the most outrageous in the whole saga)

Learn to use magic without a wand, if you take it away or break it you are useless, so I consider it very convenient.

The magical creatures of the world of magicians do not obey the gods of their dominions, for example: the creatures of the black lake do not obey Poseidon and therefore neither do Percy.

Represent the teachers correctly, in more than one fic they narrate Dumbledore as evil (I do not say that he is not a son of a bitch for what he did, but he is also loved because he always wanted the good of others) or Snape is labeled as fanatic or evil because yes (he has personality and background, respect that, there is a fic called "Hogwarts protection program" is very good and has one of the best stories of Snape that I have seen, read it is very good).

The protagonist can not play quidditch, but if you ride magical creatures that fly, like a hippogriff.

-Finally, A GOOD REPRESENTATION OF MYTHOLOGY, the gods did not care about consent or sexual orientation, they took what they wanted without asking (ask the poor Ganymede who was kidnapped by Zeus). So they have permission to do what they want with this point, they want some god to be interested in the protagonist or directly go to rape, do it, I don't care, they want some god to fall in love with one of their children, It already happened in myths (it was Zeus).

Optional:

Metamorphomago protagonist. (The gods changed shape all the time, get inspired. But I see it as something else)

In which house you put it.

They can narrate their adventures in Hogwarts concisely and briefly, then go directly to when he discovers the demigods.

Sex and sexual orientation of the protagonist.

Connections with other books in the Rick Riordan universe.

Nonverbal Magic

Get one of the deathly hallows. The elder wand or the resurrection stone. (I don't see the reason why to do it, but the option is)

Context: The way in which the magical world and that of the demigods is related. In most of the fics the magicians are creations of Hecate, but considering that in the universe of Rick Riordan several mythologies coexist a change in the canons of both worlds is needed:

Hecate, tired of the gods ignoring her, creates, along with other magic gods of other mythologies, the magical world to be worshiped as one of the main deities. So in each important institution of the magical world they are represented with statues to the deities they worship (including in the great hall of Hogwarts), but they are known by other names than their pantheons of origin.

A list of the gods that created the magicians: Hecate, Isis, Heka, Malinalxóchitl, Huehuecóyotl, Odin. (Feel free to add whoever you want, but they must be gods of magic)

Because they are created by different gods from different pantheons, magicians do not know about the existence of demigods and have no demigods in their culture. In addition the gods have no idea of the existence of the magicians, until the arrival of the protagonist.

As a consequence of the creation of pantheons that do not have the concept of destiny, magicians have true free will, although there are prophecies that only affect those who have an important impact on their society (sorry for Harry who is a slave to destiny, our / protagonist no)

Second context: Because the protagonist does not go to Ilvermorny and Hogwarts. The two stepbrothers live the United Kingdom, but before going to school if Demigod brother has to travel to. Upon discovering his heritage.

N / t: (These are my comments, I don't know why I put them, they are ideas that didn't finish forming in my head but I leave them here for them to take or not)

Ares besides the god of war was also the god of courage, I think he would get along very well with the Gryffindor. To Hestia the Hufflepuff. Obviously Athena the Ravenclaw. And I think Hermes the Slytherins, but I'm not sure.

I don't know what Zeus thought of the Thunderbird, the same with Hades and the Thestral.

I don't know what conflict the Olympians would have with Hecate, or if there would be a conflict.

Unicorns like Artemis. She wants to hunt a Basilisk or other dangerous magical creature.

Dionisio wants / can drink fire whiskey.

Zeus doesn't like magicians invading his domain with brooms, but he likes quidditch.

In a fic I saw that they made a race of Greek cars, that participate with Thestrals, Unicorns and / or hypogrifos. (I don't know why I'm writing this)


End file.
